


Smol Light Has Gone Dim

by PhandomPhreak



Series: Bear, Lion, and Smol Light [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic Phan, Gen, M/M, Nightmares, Phan Fluff, Phanfiction, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9923063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhandomPhreak/pseuds/PhandomPhreak
Summary: Vi has a nightmare... A BAD one. Domesticity ensues!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This whole story is from Phil's P.O.V.

     I sat bolt upright instantly awake and alert as I fumbled for my glasses. 2:47 AM. _What the hell?_ _I could’ve sworn I heard a scream_. My abruptness woke Dan up on accident. “Phil what the f-” “Sh!” I put a finger to his mouth. Unsure of what I was listening for he propped himself up on his elbows. Just when I thought I must’ve dreamed it and was about to apologize to Dan I heard another muffled shriek. Dan now sat up. The shriek was closely followed by more muffled wailing and I could make out “DAAAAD!!! PAPAAAAAA!!!” Dan and I looked at each other for a split-second before flinging the covers and stumbling through the dark room. We flung open the door to Vi’s room to see her curled in the fetal position on her bed, wailing and screaming. We were no more than a step into her room when she lept up and flung herself into our arms. So she wasn’t hurt at least. Then what was going on? We sat huddled on the floor for a bit before I moved over so Dan could hold her. She sat in his lap with her legs wrapped around his waist, her face buried in his bare chest. I could see him wince every time her small nails dug into his back as she clung to him, but he didn’t do anything about it. Her screams slowly stopped and her wails were replaced with heart-wrenching sobs. I rubbed small circles on her back while Dan kissed the top of her head and whispered things like, “It’s ok, we’re here. You’re fine. We’ve got you.” Finally her sobs died down and she just gasped and hiccuped with only the occasional sob. “Do you wanna talk about it?” Dan finally asked, both of us still unsure of what the heck was going on. “If it’s too much you don’t have to, Smol Light,” I added, not wanting to push her. She looked so small and helpless compared to Dan, and just in general, really. She choked out, “N-no. I wa-wa-wanna t-tell you. I ha-had a nightmare. You l-left me.” Dan and I were puzzled and we listened intently, trying to decipher her broken words. “Y-you said you ne-never l-l-loved me and you hi-hit m-meee!” she wailed. My head shot up at this to look at Dan. He looked up to meet my gaze and he had a sort of grimace on his face, feeling our daughter’s pain. “Th-then you ki-kicked me out an-and said you ne-never wan-wanted to see me again!” she screamed. My heart was in pieces. I wanted to be mad at someone but there was nobody to be mad at- it was a nightmare, not a person’s fault. Dan must’ve seen the horrified look on my face and handed me our crying daughter. I cradled her like a baby and she hid her face in the crook of my neck, her tears drenching my jumper. “Oh, Smol Light… You listen to me…” I held her away from me so I could see her face. “You mean the world to your Dad and me. We would never, ever, stop loving you, or hurt you in anyway, or throw you out, or anything like that. You’re too precious to us, ok? We love you more than life itself. Do you understand?” She nodded meekly. “Come on now. Let’s go back to bed. Bear?” I nodded to Vi and he took the hint. He took her from my arms and carried her to our room, still gasping for breath. He laid her down in the middle of the bed and we laid on either side of her, holding her close. “We’re here… We love you…” I kept whispering to her until her breathing evened out, signaling me that she was asleep. Dan quickly fell asleep, too, and it wasn’t long after that when I fell asleep. It was going to be a lazy day tomorrow, for sure.


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after Vi's nightmare.

     I was the first to wake up. It was about 1 in the afternoon. _Vi is here? What- Oh. Last night. Her nightmare._ As quietly as I could called her school, since it was a Thursday, to let them know we had a “family emergency” and that was why she was absent. Just as I finished the call, Dan stirred. He opened his eyes and looked down at Vi, confused. Then he remembered last night. I could tell by the look on his face. He looked past her and gave me a weak smile, which I returned. We waited about another five minutes in silence, not wanting to disturb her. Then she squirmed and blinked her eyes. “Dad? Papa?” Sensing the panic in her voice I gently kissed the top of her head. “We’re right here, Smol Light.” Then I knew this was all worse than we thought. She didn’t ask what time it was, or even seem to care. She didn’t even mention school, which was unlike her. We layed in bed and snuggled for a little while before I decided to get up. “Why don’t we get some cereal?” I had barely swung my feet off of the bed when she shrieked, “NO!” and grabbed the back of my jumper. I looked back at her, caught off guard. Dan had sat up now, too. “Please don’t leave me,” she breathed out, the fear and panic evident in her facial expression and eyes. It hurt me to see our strong, bold daughter reduced to this shell of who she really was- like a young child who got lost in a grocery store. She just seemed so… broken. I almost wanted to cry, but who knows how she would react; I had to stay strong and confident- the way she normally would be- for her. Thinking fast, I came up with a solution. “Why don’t we all get up, then? That sound better? We promise we won’t leave you.” She nodded weakly. “Come on, Bear. You, too.” He normally would’ve groaned and snuggled back up, but he understood the situation and got up. We walked on either side of our daughter, holding her hands. We all got our cereal and headed to the lounge. I put on some _Steven_ _Universe_ and wrapped a blanket around Vi, who stayed in between us. “Hey, Smol Light?” Dan said cautiously. “Hmm?” “Do… Do you mind if I let the fans know our situation?” We looked at him, taken aback- he was normally the one making sure we had our privacy when it came to our personal lives. “I know, that’s unlike me, but will you trust me?” “Umm… Sure… I guess…” Those were the first real words she’d said since she had begged me not to leave. Her voice was raspy and quiet- broken, like the rest of her, it seemed. “Ok. Let’s take a quick picture.” He held his phone out and he ruffled her hair as she clung to me, hiding her face, a bit. I kissed the top of her head right as Dan took the photo. He posted it on all of his social media with the caption: “Smol Light has gone dim. Your love and support is welcome now more than ever.” with the sad face, heart, and sparkle emojis. We spent the day cuddling and alternating between napping for small periods of time and watching cartoons or anime. She still hadn’t cheered up so Dan pulled up our first videos and the PINOFs, including the one she was in. A little bit of the light and life returned to her eyes, but not for long as she fell back asleep almost as soon as they were all done. Then I realized I had to do my live show.


	3. Live Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil's family live show!

     “Smol Light? I-I need to do my live show. I don’t have to, of course. It… It’s just that I forgot and it’s already time so cancelling now would be a little rude.” “Go ahead. I don’t mind. But I don’t wanna be in another room by myself… I can stay out of the frame, though.” I hadn’t expected her to say yes, and I felt bad because Dan had just run to Tesco so she of course didn’t want to be alone. “Oh! Urm… Alright then. You can just stay in here with me… Let me set it up…” I sent out a tweet letting everyone know I was about to start and began with Vi still nuzzled up close, but just out of the camera range. “Hey guys!” I did my intro and said “Hello” in different languages as I waited for YouTube to start streaming. Once it was all up and running I looked at the chat. “Woah! The chat is already blowing up! Let’s see here… Oooh you all want to know how Vi’s doing,” everyone was asking where she was and how she was feeling. I looked off camera at her and she had looked up from her phone. We made eye-contact and she seemed to understand me asking if she wanted to say hi and nodded. “…Why don’t you see for yourself?” I moved the laptop so that we were both in the frame and the chat went _crazy_. “Hi. I’m doing better… Sorry my voice is kinda dead…” she greeted the fans. “Hey! Smol Light! Look at this! _PhamilyPhorever_ says, ‘I’m glad you’re doing better, Vi! We all love you! #BringBackTheLight!’ ” The chat began exploding with everyone saying “#BringBackTheLight!” Then she smiled and giggled a little bit as she welled up. My eyes grew wide at this. “Oh my _god_ …” my voice was quiet. “ _PHAMILYPHOREVER_! WHOEVER YOU ARE, THANK YOU!!! …Thank you, truly. You made her smile! Look at this!” I pointed at her and she giggled some more, “This is the first time she’s smiled all day. Thank you.” I hoped they had gotten how genuinely thankful I was. The light was being brought back. We continued the live show when suddenly Dan burst in. “Guys! Oh are you doing your live show? Hello! Anyway, do you know what ‘#BringBackTheLight’ is? It’s the #1 worldwide trending hashtag.” “Really?!” Vi began a coughing fit through her laughter. “No way! Someone called _PhamilyPhorever_ started it on here for Vi!” I explained in disbelief. “Are you serious?” Dan gawked. “Yes! And look! Vi’s smiling, now!” I showed him excitedly. “Just come join us! It’ll be a family live show!” “Alright let me put the groceries away quickly…” He came back and plopped down next to Vi. “It’s funny… I ran into a fan at the store and she told me to tell you that she hoped you were alright and asked me to give you a hug so here…” Dan hugged Vi tightly. “Thank you, if you’re watching now!” She said brightly to the audience, her voice unwavering for the first time all day The life came back into her eyes for good then. That did it. Dan showed her all of the support she’d gotten from his posts- some people sent funny pictures or clips to cheer her up, others said sweet things, it was incredible how many people cared about her. We continued the live show until it had been long enough and we said goodbye and thank you. Once it was finished I asked Vi how she was feeling and she simply replied with, “Good.” We tucked her in and she seemed ok with us leaving her for the first time in the last 24 hours. “Goodnight Smol Light,” I kissed her cheek and Dan did, too. As he turned the light off he said “Sweet dreams. We love you.” “Love you, too!” She called back. The light was back~


End file.
